New Wonders
by Pari
Summary: This is a Sally-Ann & Hasil (Sasil) Fic. Sasil must find a way to survive in their new world if they want to stay together.
**Author's Note** : _Here's another Sasil fic for ya! This is set after Hasil and Sally-Ann are discovered in the CHurch Lady's house. Hope you enjoy and if you read please post a review to let me know what you think. Thnx!_

* * *

 **New Wonders**

"Ya mad at me again?" Hasil asked as he stood near the river bank just under the bridge where he'd occasionally pick up a rock and skip it across the water. Sally-Ann sat silently on the bank next to him as she hugged her knees to her chest and stared out over the water contemplating their situation. "Ah can't say as ah blame ya, 'cause of me yer outdoors now."

"Ah ain't mad 'bout that Hasil," Sally-Ann finally spoke. "And ah ain't 'outdoors'...not really. There's places ah can go stay but ah don't think you'd be welcome, and ah want ta be witchu." Her words made him smile with great affection and new appreciation for her. "But dang it Hasil you can't just beat on a cop, that's illegal down here and if they catch you, yer going ta jail."

"They ain't gon catch me..."

"If you stay down here they might." She cut him off and he straightened a bit as he stared at her. After a pause and taking in the meaning to her words Hasil shook his head, turned away for a second, and then faced her again as he spoke.

"Ah ain't goin back up the mount'n, not widout chu." He declared and continued to shake his head. Sally-Ann stood up and reached for his hands, but he folded them from her grasp as he took a step back away from her.

"Hasil ah don't think ah'd be anymore welcome up on your mount'in than you are down here."

"No harm wud come to ya, ah wud'n let no one hurt chu...no one." He stated and she nodded.

"Yeah the way you like openin cans of whoop ass on everyone ah believe ya," Sally-Ann said with a smile which turned into a giggle at his baffled expression.

"Wot that mean?"

"It means," She spoke more softly as she reached up and cupped her hand to his face. "That you make me feel safe, ah ain't never felt so safe and cared for in all my life."

"Good, and ah'm gon provide fer ya too ah'm gon finda way...it'd be easier up on the mount'n," He added as he tilted his head and arched his brow a bit. "Look we ain't gotta go to my homestead, it ain't tha safest place fer me now no way." Sally-Ann bunched up her brow a bit but before she could question his words he cut her off. "It's a big mount'n and there's a place up there dat ah know 'bout but none of my people know 'bout it. Folks down here built it way back 'fore ah was born but they don't use it no more...pretty sure Farrells scared'm off."

"And it's like a building...ya know wit four walls and a roof?" She asked interested.

"Yeah it's got fo' walls and all," Hasil said around a chuckle. Inside he was soaring because Sally-Ann was actually thinking about going. "There's even a bathroom with runn'n water and a little bed, but it ain't got no electrical lights. I've stayed there a few times."

"Ah bet it's prob'ly the old abandoned ranger's station ah've heard folks talk 'bout," Sally-Ann said excitedly. Hasil just frowned up a bit knowing she'd explain. That was something he cherished about her, her patience with his ignorance and how she was always so willing to educate him on things. "There are places built in big forests and on mount'ins like ours where people stay ta watch the forest and make sure no one gets hurt on the mount'in. People don't go there 'cause it's too close to the Farrells for their liking, and they say it's got ghosts."

"It ain't too far, if we left now we'd still have a few more hours of daylight left, and if ah had one of our bikes from home it wud'n take no time at all."

"OK, we shud get some supplies first; food that won't spoil, some candles...ya know things we might need ta live there comfortably."

"So ya gon go wid me?" He asked as he reached out and grasped both of her hands with his.

"Yeah," Sally-Ann said with a smile and a nod. She then began to squeal with laughter as Hasil lifted her up into his arms and twirled her about for a moment before settling her back down. He then cupped her face in both hands and pulled her into the sweetest, most tender kiss she had ever gotten from him. The kiss ended and pulled a sated sigh from her lips. "So here's the plan, Ah'm gon take the last bit of money we have and get some things. Ah think ah might even stop by the bank and see if James left anything in the bank account that ah can grab."

"Naw, ah don't wantchu tak'n nothin from yer brutha." Hasil spoke out as he shook his head a bit.

"It's my money, assumin James even left anything. My brother ain't worked in over 3 years, and ah set up that account so anything in it is mine...ours now, ok?"

"Alright, lets go then." He replied but Sally-Ann placed her right hand against his chest to stop him.

"No you need ta stay here and watch our stuff, it ain't much but it's all we got. 'Sides the Sheriff is prob'ly looking for you after what you did. So it's best for you to stay down here, outta sight, until ah get back. Ah'll be quick ah promise. Please baby," Sally-Ann coaxed using the endearment she knew he liked to hear her call him, and he smiled a bit and rolled his eyes away, and she knew she had him.

"Fine, but hurry and if ya see yer brutha jus walk away… bedda yet run away, 'kay?" Hasil directed and she nodded in agreement. The last thing she wanted was a confrontation with James, that's why she'd been hiding out in the first place and not at her friend Naomi's.

* * *

 **A little while later**

* * *

"Hey Sally-Ann," An older black lady seated at one of the cubicles greeted, as Sally-Ann approached. The lady was one of the few blacks in a 'professional' position in town and Sally-Ann always felt most comfortable speaking with her whenever she came inside the bank. Also others in the bank tended to hand her off to the black banker lady anyway. "What brings ya by sweetie."

"Hi Miss Jones, ah'm sorry ta bother you,"

"Oh it's no botha honey, how can ah help you?"

"Uhm, well ah wanted to check my account see if ah have any money. Ah misplaced my card or ah would've just used the ATM."

"Oh sure we can check," The lady said as she immediately began typing on her computer and pulled up Sally-Ann's account. "And before ya go Ah'll get ya a temporary card ta use."

"Thank you," Sally-Ann replied with a kind smile.

"OK so you've got a little over $800 in your checking account." The banker stated and Sally-Ann's eyes bulged a bit in surprise. She was sure that James would have cleaned out the account by now. "Now yer savings account is a different story, you've got quite a nest egg there. 'Member when we opened this account for ya a few years back Ah told ya 'bout how we'd take a portion of your deposits and put it in your savings?" Sally-Ann just nodded as she vaguely recalled. "Well that's what we've done with each of your paychecks. Also you've got interest on those funds 'cause ya never touched the account. So ya've got about $8500 in yer savings."

"Eight thousand?" Sally-Ann repeated in disbelief as her eyes instantly began to tear up.

"Yea," The banker replied with a wide smile.

"And my brother never knew about that, I figured he'd have cleaned out the account by now."

"Well he's not on the account, so we wouldn't divulge that information ta him. So maybe he's been using yer card." Sally-Ann nodded again remembering that she had given him a card to access her checking. "Now that ya've said that ya misplaced yer card, ah'm just gonna deactivate those cards, and get ya a new temporary card just for you ta use." The lady stated, she gauged that stopping the brother's access to the account was something that Sally-Ann wanted.

"Thank you,"

"And did you want to take out some cash while yer here?"

"Yes please, uhm just $200 from the checking please." Sally-Ann said and the banker nodded as she stood.

"OK sweetie just give me a few minutes." The banker then walked off and Sally-Ann sat reeling a bit over the news that she had enough money saved to take care of her and Hasil for a long while. That knowledge brought a comfort and relaxation she had not felt since leaving the home she had shared with her brother. "Alright," The banker returned and held out a card and white envelope to Sally-Ann. "Here's the card and money. Is that gone be enough?"

"Yes ah think it will get us...me by for awhile. Ah had to quit my jobs for personal issues at home, but now ah'm on my own and hopefully ah'll be able ta find a new job soon."

"Ya know we have an opening here for a teller," The banker lady stated.

"Oh ah don't think ah have the qualifications fer that."

"You were a cashier at both of ya jobs right, and ah've had ya ring me up a few times and so ah know ya got excellent customer service and interaction with customers. Ya know what just give me another moment, let me go talk ta my manager." The lady walked off again before Sally-Ann could protest. Sally-Ann watched her as she approached a white man who looked to be in his mid to late forties. She fidgeted a bit when she noticed the banker lady point her out and they both looked at her. In that moment she was glad that she had worn a nice shirt with a cardigan and nice jeans. She reached up and touched her hair which was still out and she wished she had braided it back because she knew that it did fascinate white folks but not always in a good way. She jumped a bit when the banker spoke to her not having seen her walk back over. "Ok Sally-Ann ya can come in on Monday, take these forms and filled them out. Bring them back witcha ID when you come in. We have all the other documentation we'll need from when ya opened yer account." She spoke to a stunned Sally-Ann who stood from her seat and took the papers. "Now yer top is ok but jeans aren't allowed, so you'll need ta get some nice black slacks, OK." Sally-Ann simply nodded. "Well alright then we'll see ya on Monday 7 'oclock sharp. Yer hours will be from 7am ta 3pm, Monday through Friday, no weekends." The banker said with a kind smile. Sally-Ann wiped at her eyes before the tears could spill and then she quickly embraced the black lady standing before her.

"Thank you," She whispered to the lady then released her and hurried from the bank.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

Hasil had been sitting where Sally-Ann had left him, near the river's bank along side the one duffle bag and backpack Sally-Ann had with with her. He jumped a bit when he heard voices. He turned to see two men dressed in matching gray jumpsuits carrying black plastic bags and sticks, approaching. Hasil stood and grabbed up Sally-Ann's bags with the intentions to run off at the first sign of trouble. The men seemed to either not notice him or were simply ignoring him as they got closer. The older, bald, short man seemed to be giving orders to the much younger, taller man who walked off in the direction the older man had pointed to. Then the older man then headed directly to where Hasil stood.

"Howdy," The man greeted as he stabbed the stick he held into a piece of trash that was nearby. "Ya ain't that one who left this is ya?" He asked and Hasil looked down at the trash the man was putting into his bag, and then back up at the man as he shook his head. "Good 'cause littering is illegal, but hey it keeps me in work. Ah run a little local trash pickup bid'ness, got a contract with the county and all...so ah say litter all ya like." He said around a smile as Hasil frowned up a bit as he regarded the man. He was on his guard readying to fight or flight. "Ya stay out here, under tha bridge?"

"Fer tha moment," Hasil said as he shifted his weight and toss the man a slight look of irritation. "Ah ain't doing nothing wrong, jus waiting on my lady and then we'll be off."

"Hey sure no problem, it's a free country right, ain't against tha law take stand under a bridge or sleep under one either as far as ah know." Said the older man who Hasil thought was about the same age as Big Foster. "Are ya lookin fer some work?" Hasil scowled at the man's question, now suspicious of anyone offering him a job. "There's plenty of trash in this town and it's just me and my nephew. My name's Henry by tha way, and that's my nephew Buck," The man turned and pointed to the other man who was on the other side of the bank picking up trash. "It's honest work and decent pay, ah could give ya $300 a week, and we cud do it all under tha table all in cash, that way neither of us need ta worry wit Uncle Sam right?" The man said with a chuckle though Hasil clearly didn't get what he meant, but Hasil thought this could be work he could do that Sally-Ann would approve of.

"What ah gotta do exactly?" Hasil questioned.

"Jus this," The man raised his bag and stick a little for emphasis. "Pick up trash. Mostly we'll be on the big trash truck ah got. We drive 'round in the wee hours while most folks still sleep'n and we pick up their trash from they houses. Then sometimes we come out here and go along the roadsides and pick up trash, but ya don't have ta do that part, that's just a one man job really. But it wud be good ta have an extra hand on the truck. So whatchu think?"

"When you want me ta start?" Hasil asked and the man smiled widely.

"Monday morning, ah can meet ya right here, well up there on the road," He pointed back up the path that led from the road down to under the bridge. "Be here at 5am sharp, we're usually done by 9. Not bad money huh fer workin jus 4 hours."

"Alright," Hasil said with a nod.

"Well alright," The man said as he held out his hand to Hasil, who regarded it for a second and then grasped it and shook it firmly. "Hey Buck we got ourselves a new worker." The man called over to his nephew who looked up, smiled, and threw out a brief wave before looking back down at his work. "Looks like everything out here is clean for the most part, c'mon Buck let's go get lunch. So what's yer name anyway, son?" The man said to Hasil.

"Hasil Fa...Jus call me Hasil," Hasil replied deciding it was probably best not to mention he was a Farrell considering how the other townspeople always reacted. He suspected that the way he was dressed in pants and a white t-shirt Sally-Ann had given him, which covered most of his tattoos, hid his true identity for the most part. Also Sally-Ann had tied his hair back as a way to further disguise him as they walked through town to get to the bridge.

"Alright Hasil," The man said as he shook Hasil's hand again. "We'll see ya right here Monday morning 5am on the dot."

"Ah'll be here, and thank ya." Hasil said with a nod. The man nodded back and then headed back up the path where his nephew was already waiting for him.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

Sally-Ann had practically run all the way to the bridge after she finished her shopping, excited about the blessing she felt she and Hasil had just been given. When she had finally reached the path under the bridge and spotted Hasil where she had left him the smile that had been on her face broadened. When Hasil turned and saw her approaching he stood and threw her that huge smile that always made her want to swoon. She hurried to him, dropped the bags she held to the ground, leapt into his arms, and kissed him deeply.

"Mmmm," Hasil hummed out as she finally pulled from the kiss and then reached up and pulled the tie from his hair. She thought he looked good with his hair out and tied back, but decided that tying it back would only be for the 'outside' world. When they were together and being themselves she wanted his hair out and wild. "You sure seem happy, more than ya did 'fore ya left." He said with a chuckle as he still held her close to him, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Ah am, ah am so happy right now," Sally-Ann squealed out as she threw her head back and closed her eyes to the bright sun beaming down on them. Hasil took the opportunity and dipped in and placed kisses on her collarbone and neck. "Ah went ta the back and ah found out that we've got enough money ta take care of us for a good while, over $9000 all tagether." She announced as she pulled back a bit so she could look up at him better.

"That's a lot right?" Hasil asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, we could probably get a nice apartment here in town if we wanted to," She said and immediately felt Hasil stiffen at the idea. "But if that Ranger's Station is nice and really abandon we can stay there rent free, and that'll let us save even more money. Ah jus hope it ain't too far from town 'cause ah got a job." She added as she beamed with pride and Hasil smile. "It's at the bank. Ain't that great?"

"Yeah it is and ah got a job too so we'll both be provid'n now." His words brought a frown to Sally-Ann's face and she pushed from his embrace entirely. "Wot, wot's wrong?" Hasil asked as he reached for her again but she stepped further away.

"Hasil ah thought we talked about this, ah don't want you workin wit that coal company lady."

"We did and ah promised ya ah wud'n deal wit her no mo didn't ah?" He asked and she nodded. "Ok then, ah ain't gon ever break my promises to ya." He declared as he reached out and tapped a finger against her nose and then grasped her hand and pulled her a bit closer but not back into his arms.

"So what is this job ya got then?"

"Uhm," Hasil paused a second to compose the right words. "Pickin up trash on a truck with Henry and his nephew Buck. Says ah can make $300 in cash e'ry week work'n from 5am ta 9am."

"Oh my God Hasil," Sally-Ann spoke out in a bit of shock.

"Is it a bad idea?" He asked not so sure by the way she was reacting.

"No Hasil, it's wonderful. Ah've known Mr. Henry all my life, he's always picked up the trash 'round here, least as long as ah can remember. He's a good man and it's honest work. Also wit him payin ya in cash ya don't have ta worry 'bout taxes, which you can't really pay no way since you kind of don't exist...not down here ah mean."

"So we gon be ok then," Hasil stated and Sally-Ann smile as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, we gon be good. So c'mon show me our new home." She demanded and Hasil nodded. He then reached down and grabbed up all the bags, including the ones Sally-Ann got from shopping. Sally-Ann grabbed the backpack and one of the shopping bags from him and pulled the backpack over her shoulders. Hasil in turn threw the bigger duffel bag over his shoulder. He then grabbed her free hand into his free hand, entwined their fingers and headed into the thick forest just along the edge of the river.

~ **Fin** ~


End file.
